Aberration
by jsaba
Summary: Harry Potter decides to escape on Christmas when he is only 8, what happens when the odds bring him to Severus Snape? What happens when the potion master finally takes pity on the poor boy and decides to become his legal guardian against the will of Dumbeldore, what happens when the death eaters decide to ruin the small new family's life? Your usual with my styles and idea. R&R.
1. Christmas

Aberration

Chapter 1: Christmas Eve

**Hey there whoever is reading this! I'm Jsaba and I'm back with a brand new story that for once does not belong to the minds of Mike and Brian but for one of the most amazing authors J.K Rowling.**

** Now I know that most of the ideas in my story or perhaps the plot itself had been used many times ever since before I could type much less have a fan fiction account, but I don't care about that because guys there are still some new fan fictions with old ideas, what matters is the style and how to organize these ideas, so I hope you like mine.**

** Anyways, starting from that I would like to give credit to anyone who wrote a story with this very same plot and apologize because I have not read them all, special thanks to Snapegirlfm, because she managed to give the most realistic plot and I hope to achieve what she did and even more.**

** So without further waiting, enjoy my newest idea.**

** 0o0o0o**

Harry Potter was right now asleep as peaceful as he could in his dusty old cupboard, however the eight year olds peaceful state did not last much longer as the sound of his cousins heavy body hoping down the stairs causing the cupboard to rumble and sending wood peeling flying all around in the very limited space causing Harry to sneeze.

After sneezing a few times and rubbing his eyes trying to release the pain of the small wood pealing that broke into his eyes much like Dudley's screams of "It's Christmas!" and his heavy footsteps broke into his ears depriving him from precious sleep, Harry sighted and made an attempt to grab his glasses just when another sound made him jump into the floor.

It came again and again, thud. Thud. Thud.

Harry quickly got up and moved his hands down on the floor successfully getting a hold of some spiders but never finding his glasses that fell down somewhere.

As the sounds that Harry identified as his aunt knocking on his cupboard door grew louder and were joined by a mixture of "Up boy!" or "What in the name of the lord are you doing in there? Get here immediately!" Harry started to panic fearing a punishment, finally with a little of Christmas luck Harry's palm collided with his glasses somewhere under his very small bed.

The eight year old put them on his nose held together with cello tape as usual, he was rather disappointed and angry because now a crack was visible in one of the lenses and it made his vision much worse than the glasses already did.

For a minute Harry took of the glasses and stared at the broken glass, however he quickly put them back on and progressed for the small door which was about to come down any minute due to his aunt's violence knocks if not of her voice.

Harry winced as the bright light of the hallway crept into his eyes, he looked down at his shoes expecting to hear any type of humiliation or maybe even slap or something, in the end after a minute of dreadful silence accompanied with Petunia glaring daggers at the small boy in front of her Harry felt a sharp pain invade his pale cheek as loud yelling invaded his ears nearly causing him to be deaf.

"YOU INSOLENT LITTLE BRAT! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! I HAVE BEEN CALLING YOU FOR A LONG TIME! HURRY AND GET OVER WITH COOKING BREAKFASTR! AND DON'T YOU DARE RUIN IT OR MAKE ANYTHING BURN!" His aunt roared.

Harry had nothing to do but mumble yes and hurry to the kitchen, he bumped to the door adding more pain to his face, but the boy still felt his aunt's eyes stalking him, so slowly the eight year old opened the kitchen door and slipped inside followed by Petunia Dursley.

Instantly Harry's eyes collided with what was a mountain of different coloured and sized presents that his cousin was going through quickly.

The mountain covered up almost the entire kitchen table (Like it normally did on any occasion) making Harry wonder where exactly was he to eat.

Harry kept progressing towards the stove dreaming of being there instead of his fat stupid cousin opening all those fabulous presents, as a matter of fact the eight year old would not have minded one present but he did not bother or dare touch Dudley's or search through them because he had had seven years which were more than enough to allow him to receive the message that he was not going to get anything whether it was Christmas, Easter, or his very own birthday.

Harry did not realize that he was standing in the middle of the kitchen drenched in his dreams and wishes as he stared at his cousin opening different toys until Uncle Vernon, his aunt's husband shot him a nasty glare.

Harry walked quickly to the stove and started the fire trying to look into the bright side, which in this case was that at least the fire was warm.

As the eight year old worked hard on the scrambled eggs, bacon, and pancakes he felt every cell of his body ache.

For starters, Harry was freezing cold, in the end he had nothing to wear but Dudley's old cloths and as a punishment he got no coat this year since Dudley threw a tantrum claiming that he was not going to give a freak any of his cloths.

Other than the coldness freezing his veins, Harry's cheek was hurting and stinging so uncontrollably that he was having an inner battle with himself trying hard not to cry, but the pain in his forehead that was slammed to the door did not help him very much.

Harry was sure that the slap on his cheek was going to bruise which was nothing he was not used for but something that was going to disturb his sleep as he twisted and turned a lot as he travelled through dreams.

As for his forehead, the eight year old felt blood dripping down his forehead and before it landed in any of the pans, Harry left the bacon for a second and wiped it away with his overgrown no fitting t-shirt.

Harry felt awful.

Anger boiled inside him as he listened to his aunt and uncle cuddle their son and congratulate him about all the gifts he received from Santa and praising him because he was apparently the best boy in Britain.

_Liars! _Harry thought furiously,_ Dudley had to be the naughtiest boy in Britain! Maybe those gifts were mine because I lived with Dudley without strangling him,_ the selfish part of the young poor boy's brain mused,_ maybe Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia swapped the names over night and brought them here to Dudley's favourite place, yes, such liars!_

Harry for a second was proud of his explanation for what was going on, at school the teacher told them that Santa comes to good boys and girls so that he gives them candies and presents as a reward for being good and nice all year long, while he punishes naughty kids and brings them nothing for Christmas.

_That fat hippo! Those are my gifts, I can't believe they brought them here instead of under the tree and removed my name!_

A minute passed with Harry growing more and more frustrated in the thought of what his relatives did, that was until the realistic part of his brain had a say in things.

_Come on Harry! In the name of everything do you think that is true? Remember when you asked Aunt Petunia when you were four about why did not Santa bring gifts to you while Dudley got so many gifts?_

Harry sighted as a silent tear slid down his swollen and un-swollen cheek.

_I know what she said, Santa does not come to visit freaks like me._

With those thoughts to keep him company Harry finished cooking breakfast and emptied his cooking into plates to serve on the overcrowded table.

Sadly, the table was so drowned in presents for Dudley that Harry could not find a small space much less a place for plates of goods he made.

Carefully, Harry started removing some gifts to put down the plates; it was indeed a very hard task considering his broken glasses. But when Dudley spotted him...

A loud cry was heard in the house, coming from the fat other eight year old in the room who was surrounded with wrappings torn away causing a mess that Harry was sure to clean later, and up until now thirteen different presents including a new set of computer games, a mini TV again, a remote control car and a remote control small helicopter, a punching bag (Which Dudley would probably leave preferring to use Harry, and many other items.

Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon where immediately alarmed, Aunt Petunia left the cake she was decorating and Uncle Vernon almost dropped his hot coffee on his morning paper.

"What is it my dear Dudle-ickliness?" Aunt Petunia asked in a soft voice dripping of concern as she bent down and hugged her son who from her hug stuck his tongue out for Harry before moving in with his little Christmas play.

Harry gritted his teeth, not seconds after uncle Vernon's huge fat palm slapped him on the back of his neck once more dropping his glasses.

"What did you do now you little freak?" He asked his voice dripping with what normally it did when he talked to Harry, hate and disgust in other words.

Harry fell to the floor as he was an underweight scrawny little eight years old and Uncle Vernon was a huge fat full grown man.

Harry's hands scouted once more for his glasses for the second time in quarter an hour.

What was with his relative's today?

They were mean and beat him a lot but why his glasses? Was it a Christmas special or gift?

_Aunt Petunia is going to kill me_, Harry thought as he grabbed his glasses which now had one broken frame in them.

_She probably will forget that they broke it and blame me for being clumsy!_

By the time Harry readjusted his glasses over his nose once more Dudley started babbling like a small baby.

"H-Harry... H-h-he is g-g-going to r-ruin m-my C-Christmas presents m-mom! I saw him s-start! H-he-"

"-What?! No! I was moving them to the side a little because they took up all the space, Aunt Petunia told me to place breakfast so I was!" Harry interrupted Dudley in high sharp tune ruled by fury.

That only earned him a kick in the stomach from his loving uncle that sent him flying until his head hit the cupboards on the other side of the kitchen.

"Let my boy speak you freak!" Roared Uncle Vernon.

Harry wanted nothing more than to nurse his now bleeding ear.

Dudley continued.

"He-he is always r-ruining everything w-w-with h-his freakiness!"

Dudley broke into a fit of fake sobs as Aunt Petunia comforted him.

She rubbed circles around his back and murmured thins that were like "My poor boy!" and "That useless ungrateful brat!"

Harry could not make out all what she said due to his very injured ear, pain throbbed in his head like hell as he heard Uncle Vernon once say when he was sick.

Before Harry knew it he had received a harder kick in the chest from Uncle Vernon.

"You insolent useless freak! Do you think Santa cares a damn about freaks?! You are the most pathetic useless..." Uncle Vernon continued draining Harry with insults and calling him names that his teacher gave him detention when she heard him repeat.

All of that was as Aunt Petunia comforted Dudley while he made faces at Harry.

After what seemed like eternity Harry was kicked out of the room, literally kicked out, without breakfast or anything but the word "FREAK!" and "GO TO YOUR BLASTED CUPBOARD!" and his wounds to keep him company.

Harry dragged himself to his cupboard not daring defy Uncle Vernon's orders fearing for more injuries, the cupboard door was locked behind him.

Harry collapsed to the bed somewhat exhausted, he felt blood dripping down his face and bruises forming on his chest and stomach, _was this what they called passing out of blood loss_, the boy wondered before his eyes close and he was engaged into dreamless sleep.

O00o0o0

Harry awoke with a start when he heard a louder thud, which was more like a canon blast in his cupboard door and he immediately knew his dear Aunt was calling.

Harry rushed to the door which his aunt opened wondering what time was it.

"You little freak," She said in a dangerous sharp tune accompanied with death glares, "We are going to a party for Christmas, you have a list of chores to do on the fridge, if you did anything else while we are gone, those marks will have more friends to accompany them, do you understand?"

"Can I go with you?" The words escaped Harry's mouth before he was able to tame them.

That earned him a whack on the nose with his uncle's belt right then and there as his uncle was putting it on.

"No freaks are aloud boy."

With that the family went away Harry on the floor his nose bleeding adding more blood to the dried blood on his face.

However before they left Dudley came over and whispered in his ear,

"I wish you never came you useless creep!"

And then they left.

Harry lied there on the ground as he heard their car's engine roar and take off, it was eight P.M he thought as he looked at the clock on the wall.

Harry remained rooted to the spot for several minutes' blood dripping down the carpet but he did not care anymore.

_No one wants me! Maybe I am a useless pathetic freak but still am I that much of burden?_

_ Fine! I'll give them the nicest gift ever and runaway from here forever! Like that boy in Dudley's cartoon! I'll try using my freakiness and never coming back ever again!_

_ No one will miss me, and it would be better this way. _

With that Harry walked into the kitchen where he eyed the foot long paper of chores waiting to be done on the fridge but ignored it, he walked past it and into the sink.

Harry washed his nose with hot water before he cleaned it with tissues not being able to find gauze.

The eight year old treated all of his injuries, using all of the knowledge he gained from visiting the nurse's office after being beaten by Dudley and his gang.

After his wounds felt a little better Harry went to his cupboard, he emptied his school bag and stuffed some cloths in there.

Harry journeyed back to the kitchen where he grabbed some food and stuffed it in his back pack, then to Dudley's room where he grabbed some mittens, a scarf, socks, a hat, and a coat.

Harry picked the smallest one knowing that Dudley won't miss it much less notice it's absence due to all of the cloths in his crowded wardrobe, and trying to fit it to himself, but still it was too wide for him, he sighted and then walked down to the house collecting some important things.

After he was done, Harry scribbled down a note for the Dursleys just because they raised him, he wrote one sentence in order not to empty all of his hate on a paper that won't fit anyway.

_**I am no longer a burden.**_

_** Harry.**_

_ There that was enough._

Harry looked at the house he knew for seven years not sure why since he knew nothing but pain in it, with a deep breath he pulled the scar to hide the bruises on his face so that he won't be caught before his adventure started, and opened the door.

For the first mile or so Harry walked waving to some of the people he knew trying to act normal, then when he was at the edge of a forest the youth started running.

It felt fabulous.

He was free! Harry fought the urge to yell "I'm free!" fearing it attract attention or monsters.

He froze; Harry never thought about animals, he only considered cops returning him to the Dursleys.

But he lived with the Dursleys for seven years, being eaten alive would be much better than returning to their custody.

Harry walked deeper to the forest, after a long time he stopped to rest hoping that he brought one of Dudley's old watches; something told him that it was way pass midnight He fell down and leaned to a tree trunk as he nibbled on some cheese mad bread and drank water before he fell into a needed sleep.

00o0o0o

In the morning Harry woke up more comfortable than ever.

Although his body ached as if every cell in it was sore and he was freezing, he was free.

After breakfast (Cheese and bread again) Harry continued walking.

He walked until late in the afternoon hoping not to be caught and ignoring his aching body and hungry stomach.

When it became late at night Harry felt him.

Someone was following him and he had been to the two past hours, the man moved forward as the eight year old was engulfed in possibilities, he grabbed the small boy, Harry panicked.

Whatever happened next he had no idea, he felt something grab him by the navel and place him somewhere different at top speed, Harry found himself in a small village, but he was too frightened of being caught to actually mind what he just did.

probably my freakiness, he thought as he ran, I have to get out, I don't want to return.

That's when Harry, running at top speed bumped into a tall silender man with black robs and shoulder length ebony hair.

Both child and adult fell down on the ground.

O0o0o0o

Any ideas who the man can be?


	2. When Fates Collide

**Aberration**

**Chapter 2: When Fates Collide**

**Hello everybody! It's me again, Happy New Year!**

** I'm really glad that we got a few reviews, though not so much, and well I hope that I am doing a good job considering that it is my first Harry Potter fan fiction story.**

** We finished a unit about Violence in school including child abuse, woman abuse, and bullying mostly, and as a matter of fact it was so amazing and tragic...**

** That is why because I love to add what happens with me in my daily life, so I decided to write a story combining a lot of what we took, and plus I found the last chapter on my old hard disk and it was so exciting to figure out that it was still there considering that I wrote it two years ago.**

** So I edited it and I'm continuing it.**

** Anyway, enjoy, R&R.**

** O0O0O0**

Severus Snape was out in Godric Hallow buying some essential potion ingredients for the school and for him, since some stupid first years blew up his whole classroom alongside with the shelves filled with the minimum of tens of rare ingredients.

_Idiots! They never listen do they? _The potions master thought furiously as he carried the sacks filled with different pickled organs and creatures (Pickled mouse spleens, pickled cockroaches, pickled toad legs...) and various other things such as crocodile saliva, roots of rare plants, different herbs...

He was walking through the streets crowded with wizards and witches buying last minute Christmas presents or simply kids running or whatever.

_They just want to fool around not realising how dangerous the ingredients in their hands are, humph! And what about Albus? He sends me today of all days to shop for the necessary things! Does he not know how these people celebrate crazily? I am surprised that the shop was open today._

Severus kept walking, his feet moving against his will taking him to the unknown.

The potions master wondered why he did not aparate back to Hogsmade station, and then went to his quarters in Hogwarts to spend the holyday considering that barely any teachers were left.

Severus already figured out where his legs were taking him, they were moving to _her_ house, or at least the one that used to be.

Severus allowed them to guide him as he thought about many things including his childhood, the ingredients in his hands, Hogwarts, and many things.

_Christmas is never the same without you Lily, it never was and it will never be._

_ Even when we barely spoke, even when my life as spy seduced us from each other and extended the distance between us, it was just-_

That was when he felt a hard shove somewhere from his legs to his torso interrupting the flow of his thoughts filled with love and longing; the potions master was on the ground as the ingredients went flying and landed in the snow almost five feet away.

Before Snape had the time to scold the foolish boy- yes he guessed it was a kid considering the height of him and how the child was actually over him- He jumped to the far side just as the ingredients mixed causing a small explosion.

Severus cast a shield charm thanking Merlin that they were on the edge of the forest where no one lived, not since what happened here seven years ago.

Harry at first closed his eyes shut while he felt so sad and empty; this was where his adventure would end, but he was at least very far away from the Dursleys!

Harry expected to feel heat brush against his skin and then it would burn while he screams in agony, but instead came nothing.

He felt a man's hand shielding him, probably that of the man he knocked down earlier, a minute passed by, followed by another and another, the eight year old could no longer tell, the minutes felt like forever.

Only after some time Harry gathered enough courage to open his eyes and he was shocked at the sight that met him.

The man, the man he knocked down, the big blur of black, he was holding a stick with an arm outstretched and the tip of the stick had a blue ray of light that extended around them shielding them from the fire and the wood.

Harry's jaw dropped, his head exploded with a million questions.

_I know what the stick he is carrying is! It's a- ward? No. It was-it was... Come on Harry, think! Yes a wand! Like the one the alchemist had in that movie we watched at school!_

Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon where very angry when Dudley told them what they watched at school during th end of last year, it was just a simple cartoon movie about an alchemist who saved the world with his spells.

Dudley hated the movie because he was just following his father's example in Harry's opinion and loathing everything related to magic.

Harry got a terrible beating for something he did not understand yet.

It was a year ago, it was horrible.

_Was this man an alchemist too? No I am dead! I have to be! Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia told me that there was no such bullshit, those were the exact words Uncle Vernon repeated while he beat Harry senseless as hours went by._

Harry winced recalling the memory; he then noticed that the man had an arm around him, shielding him although the shield of light was doing the work.

Was he dead? Maybe this was an angel rescuing him from death?

As Harry watched in amassment and bewilderment Severus fumed trying to concentrate on keeping them alive.

_There! Even at the holydays I cannot survive the foolishness and carelessness of these children!_

Finally, after minutes the explosion died down.

Harry quickly got up just as Snape did.

"I'm so sorry Sir! I was not looking where I was going please forgive me!" Harry burst out apologizing hoping that he did not anger the stranger.

_I don't want a beating! _Harry's mind screamed, _we did not come all of this way with the headache and the pain just to be treated the same way we used to be in our old home! No!_

_What if he sent me back to the Dursleys as punishment?! Aah! I can't believe this! Why do I have to ruin everything like this! Stupid!_

Harry wanted nothing more than to face palm himself or punch himself senseless, on the inside he was already beating himself up, but on the outside his limbs were way too frozen with fear to move much less punch or kick.

The eight year old stood in silence praying that what was to come was not the usual.

Severus extinguished the flames with a wave of his wand, as Harry realized that he was dead since alchemists did exist.

As the stranger extinguished the flames murmuring something in a foreign language Harry bit his lip, the stranger stopped when there was no sign of the fire except for the scorch marks on some trees, released Harry, dusted himself and then looked at him.

The eight year old felt fear eat up at his heart, the stranger's face was intimating!

The way his eyes bore into his soul, his eyes they were terrifying! Big huge black coals that made him think of very dark endless tunnels.

The time there eyes made contact while Harry's heart clenched with fear, Snape's eyes rounded and he had to bite the urge not to let his jaw drop.

Harry noticed how the stranger's dark eyes rounded and a glint of amazement glittered in them alongside a flash of curiosity, Harry felt himself shrinking, did the man recognize him?

_Her eyes! He-he has her eyes! _

Severus Snape's mind raced.

As he studied the child that did not look older than six but was eight if Severus' knowledge was true he noticed the contrast.

The boy was a copy of James Potter, except for his eyes, they were her eyes, so green, so alive, but now they were filled with fear.

Severus recomposed himself quickly as he looked at the boy before him.

"What you did was very irresponsible child, you could have been killed and you could have killed me as well. Why where you running anyway?"

_And what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Petunia and Vernon Dursley's care? _Severus mused in the back of his mind not sure what to think but he knew that he should keep that thought in his mind and not say it aloud, at least not now.

_He probably ran away because he did not get enough toys this Christmas, only what thirty gifts? He is such a spoiled brat, just like his father._

"I'm sorry sir! I-" Harry cut off raking his mind for an answer to why he was running, but his mind went blank as the man in the black strange cloths looked at him skeptically.

The head ache that took residence in Harry hurt more than ever, he could no longer ignore it, Harry wanted to wince to scream, to do anything, he felt awful.

_Am I feverish now? Great. Why don't I just return to hell already? _Harry wanted to sight or do something but fear that have previously paralysed his limbs now took work on his body and senses, on everything except his throbbing head.

Harry felt the cold air smack his face more than the rest of his body; his hand flew to his naked face just as Snape spotted it.

"What in the name of Merlin happened to your face Potter?" Snape asked as he could not control himself, what happened? Why was this brat's face so messed up? Why did I not control that?

"I-I Sir..." Harry struggled to come up with words, _I am doomed! He will send me to the Dursleys for sure! Wait! Hang on! How did he know my name? Well, my surname, but how did he know?_

_ Oh! Does this mean that he knows where I lived, will he send me there? This is so unfair! Why me? What did I ever do! _Harry fought the tears that wanted to slide down his cheeks as the stranger looked at him with a calm straight face.

For all Harry knew from the inside the black dressed stranger was panicking as well.

Severus Snape recognized all of the marks on the boy's face having looked in the mirror when he was a child and found the same ones only a little more severe day after day.

The young wizard did not dare think much less say what was on his mind, _was Lily's son being beaten the ways I was?_

_Now, now Severus, do not jump into conclusions like that, he probably just fell down playing or something,_ part of his mind soothed, oh and a belt just happened to whip him across the face on the ground, he shot back as he looked at Harry's nose.

_ It would be an outrage if Lily's son was treated like this! Savoir of the world or not! He is her son and a child!_

_ The glasses could be explained, the other cuts, the bruise, everything! But that belt mark, there is no way on earth that is anything but a belt, I do know from personal experience._

Meanwhile Harry's mind raced with possibilities that he found none of them too pleasant considering that they ended with him back in the Dursley household with Uncle Vernon's belt.

As he kept musing _Why me!_ His insides burning and screaming as his heart whimpered and his brain tried to come up with a good positive thought of what was to happen next the answer to his question came, the answer that have been the one to all of his questions for as long as he remembers;

You freak! Or; because you are such a freak!

At that thought the pain of yesterday's beatings was more than alive, his heart was screaming, his head was about to explode with possibilities, and his eyes were bleeding.

At this stage Harry felt his knees buckle while he felt colder than ever, and his head hurt so badly that could have sworn there was something behind his eyes trying to stab them back, he let out a single whimper for an attempt to speak, but the unconsciousness was calling for him, he came to a world where he felt no pain.

Severus Snape was quickly alarmed, after all the black dressed wizard did not spend years as a spy and learned material arts for nothing.

He slid down on the snow as he watched the boy fall down while his eyes that were letting go of tears closed and his poorly made broken glasses fell down on the snow.

_What happened to him in the name of Jesus!_

The potions master brought the palm of his hand to Harry's injured forehead, his anger multiplied once more as he saw his injured ear and took a clear look at the bruises decorating his white pale face and flushed cheeks.

Severus was overwhelmed by the heat he felt, _the boy's forehead was burning for god's sake!_

Severus swore that if he was not trained he would have pulled away his hand, he had to get Potter to safety and treat him, and he was clearly running a fever.

_Why is it always me?_ Snape wondered, _what I ever did to always get these beautiful surprises wherever I went,_ he thought.

Severus then remembered the promise he made to his childhood friend eight years ago, he had to help this boy because of it_, I am many things but I keep my word, especially to Lily, she never lied to me and I am going to repay her._

Severus secretly had another reason to help Harry Potter_-that was his name right? - yes Severus,_ he thought irritated at his own self, he saw himself in the boy and he was not going to have a replay of his own childhood not on his best friend's legacy, not on anything, he promised himself not to let any child suffer and that included James Potter's son, he is Lily's too!

But Severus Snape pushed that thought to the back of his mind ignoring the fact of the boy's father and focusing on the task of saving his life.

Severus took off his cloak not caring if he was going to freeze, he could bare coldness anyway, he was not a trained spy for nothing, _Potter needs it more than I do right now, _he covered Harry with it which was easy considering how small the boy was, _did they feed him? _

Then Severus decided to leave his questions for now, he carried Harry between his hands back the city, _I could not aparate to Hogsmade station and then to Hogwarts, not with Potter unconscious due to a fever, I could still use the floo powder network, that could work, I could appear in my own quarters and start tending to this child._

_ Then I will ask questions, Merlin I had so many!_ He thought as he walked back to Godric Hallow.

Severus ignored the looks some people cast him; it was nothing he was not used to anyways.

The trip felt like ages although he was just going to the main fire place in the small wizarding village, it was not that Potter was heavy or anything he was very light, but I feel like there is something heavy on my chest.

Finally with nothing but thoughts, Harry's quick breathing on his chest, and weird gazes cast upon the child and the adult as Severus walked they reached the main fire place.

The potions master hoisted Harry into one arm as he grabbed a hand full of the floo powder and said;

"Severus Snape's Quarters, Hogwarts."

As Severus imagined the trip was very short and much more comfortable than aparting.

Seconds later both wizards appeared in Snape's head quarters, and Snape set to work.

O0o0o0

The potions master set Harry into his guest room as he brought the things he needed to break the fever and heal the marks.

Severus placed several potions down on the nightstand, he withdrew a pepperup potion, a general fever reducing potion, and a potion to lower the boy's burning temperature.

After he made the unconscious boy drink the potions, Severus started running a diagnostic on the boy.

Sure enough, Harry Potter suffered a terrible case of wizard fever and to make things worse in the same time he suffered a type of muggle fever.

The analysis showed the potions master that the boy had a broken rib, terribly bruiced chest and torso, a cut open in his forehead a cut that almost ripped his ear off, a belt nark across his face, with some slap marks, and other old scars or fractured bones.

Severus fought the urge not to swear and alert the whole castle of his fury_, what exactly did Petunia do?!_

_ Was she still cranky and sore and did she hate everything related to their world until now?_

It was rather obvious as Snape unbuttoned Harry's old coat and dressed him up in pyjamas with a wave of his wand after he healed most of the wounds.

Snape was very surprised when he saw that the boy's chest and torso where nothing but a big blur of different colours swimming together, there was the blue, the purple, the yellow, and the angry red.

Severus wished he could get the assistance of madam Pomfery as she would have probably helped him just like she used to when he was a child, too sad she was on holyday.

_I don't need anyone's help!_

_ And besides what is it with you today Severus? Have you finally lost your mind? No one can know of Potter being here, especially Albus Dumbeldore, he would have a hippogriff if he ever saw him here in Hogwarts before four years had passed and he was eleven!_

Severus was going to speak to the headmaster about sending the boy back to the Dursleys, which in other words was not going to happen on his dead body!

_No child was to suffer what I did! Not Lily's! Not anyone! I don't care what Dumbeldore says, I don't care if he was bloody James Potter's son or even Voldemort's, __**Potter will stay**__._

_ After all my mother used to say that we are never our parents, _Snape was sure that no one was around so he allowed his lip to turn up in a half smile remembering his mother, _you are just yourself and nobody else she said, _Severus sighted,_ that is what she said over and over again when I told her that I did not want to be my father, or when I told her about how other Slytherins were not so happy that I was a half blood. _

More wild thoughts crossed his mind as hours went by, he finished tending to the boy, but suffering the two fevers needed constant monitoring, hence he was seated on a chair reading a book he brought from Prince Manor a few days earlier when he was there.

Severus had to miss joining the Christmas feast and supper, at this point he was sure that McGongall was going to make him go and eat something.

Although he was no longer the scrawny 11 year old she knew almost ten years ago, the woman sure still acted like it, in other words she acted motherly to him, sometimes, _it is a curse and a blessing, though I will not go tell Minerva that straight face, it took me some time to admit it and it might take eternity before I would go tell her that I was glad for being treated like a kid, that is if I ever lost my brain and became mad enough to do that._

The potions master chuckled_,_ and it was not only him, her kindness or whatever was it, motherliness perhaps, was exteneded to the whole staff and students, maybe those were her instincts or habits, _her very annoying instincts or habits._

_ Pomfery already got her onmy case a few days ago because of those even more idiotic sixth years who managed to make a burning potion instead of that which heals burns, who cares if my arm was magically hurt or not?_

As a matter of fact, the potion master's whole left arm was burned by the potion they created and the fall he had earlier today defiantly did not improve it.

Severus wished he could just heal it, but he tried everything from spells to slaves and apparently it was to heal the old fashioned muggel way as those only made it worse.

What ever was that that powered professor McGongall's care for others it had not took a break during the holydays, as after two very short visits she finally cracked and came to talk to him.

Severus quickly fled from the guest room making sure that Harry will not be affected by his disappearance as he got that old cat away from him.

_Relax Severus; the wrist band will warn you if something goes wrong with Potter._

The potion's master took a deep breath and entered his living room expecting the old cat to be fuming on his couch.

Sure enough he was right.

0o0o0o0o

**Semi happy ending! But poor Severus and poor Harry, huh? Sorry.**

** The chapter was longer, almost the double pf this but I decided to split it so that I could later extend the other half and improve the plot, furthermore I hoped to shade light on the personalities of both characters considering that this is pre series, so we will have a different character development for sure.**

** Anyway, I hope to get more reviews including suggestions of how you would like it to go.**

** Finally, What do you think will happen next?**,


	3. First Impressions

**Aberration**

**Chapter three: First Impressions**

Hey people, we are still on our weekly update and I am trying to keep up with updating every Sunday.

Sadly, I missed last one because of exams, I only have to write half f it and I finished he other half today, because once again we have tons of exams.

Anyhow, although we did not get many reviews, someone told me that I am going over in what is like boring detail, so I'll try to fix that problem, but on the bright side many people liked the ideas I'm coming up with, and some PM-ed me telling me to continue, so I will.

Also, as some asked, this chapter will be focused on Severus and Harry's first conversation because it is very essential to the plot, so I think it will be long, but I tried to make it less detailed

So enough delay, here's the third chapter enjoy and R&R.

0O0OO

"Severus! Where the blazes have you been? You missed breakfast, dinner, and supper! Have you eaten today anyway? Are you aware that the Jackson twins have trashed the Entrance Hall while hexing one of _my _students?"

Severus sighted_ hooligans._

"If that is the problem Minerva I will be sure to give them the adequate punishment and a few lines that will do them some good, now if you excuse me I have some work to attend to."

Severus Snape turned to leave only to be stopped by the transfiguration teacher's voice, which now had a warning tune added to its strictness.

"Hold it right there Severus Tobias Snape! Let me get a look at your arm."

"It is perfectly fine Minerva." He said through clenched teeth.

"Then I am sure you would not mind me having a look at it."

"I have a very important potion to brew, so if you could excuse me, I need to go back before it explodes and does more damage." The potion master half lied; _maybe Harry Potter could be more damaged if I spent more time here._

"You and your potions Severus! I am going to have a look at your arm, and if you don't allow me I am going to call Poppy, and I do not care if we had to put you in a body bind Severus, you will have your arm checked."

"It is perfectly fine Minerva! Stop treating me like an eleven year old because I no longer am!" his voice was slowly raising and he was struggling to keep his temper in check.

"Well you surely act like one."

"Excuse me? I certainly do not act like an eleven year old!"

"You are very right Severus, you act like a six year old with the way you ignore your health."

"I-"

"You will march in front of me to the hospital wing before I bind you and move you there myself."

"You won't dare Minerva."

"Try me."

Unfortunately, Severus did try her more than once through all of his years in Hogwarts did; it certainly was most unpleasant since her as he himself kept her word.

Minerva smirked and raised a daring eyebrow at Severus who walked out of the door praying that Potter would be all right and cursing Minerva McGonagall's nerve.

O0o0o0o0o

"As I expected Severus your arm is now infected." Poppy informed the now shirtless freezing potion master.

"I told you not to go out in the snow but you insisted. I cannot believe you and Albus! He might think you invincible but you defiantly are not! I hope the two of you are happy now! This burn will now need at least a month before it heals completely! You should be glad that you did not get a fever because of it! What have you been doing Severus? Did you fall of a broom? Half of your left side is bruised! Put on a shirt before you catch a cold and tell me what in the name of Merlin were you doing today?"

Severus was tired of the healer's lecture but he answered fearing to get another one.

"Nothing! I just went to Godric Hollow to get some ingredients Poppy and I fell down. I simply tripped by a stone covered by the heavy snow, that is all! No if you excuse me I will retire to my quarters to rest and finish my potion."

He was gone before either woman could say a word.

0oo0o0o0o

Severus continued buttoning his robes as he walked to the dungeons.

_Women! So what if this stupid burn has infected? _He thought furiously, _I bet those idiot sixth year did this on purpose, and Poppy wants me to lay down and do nothing? I have been through much worse! And I defiantly am not going to give those idiots the pleasure of being absent or lying down!_

With that, he reached his quarters and headed to check on the eight year old.

She did come once or twice, but Severus with some Christmas luck managed to drive her off without revealing his secret.

He spent the whole day working on the boy until finally, his fever passed the danger zone, he was still very sick, but he will live.

Snape glanced at the magical window in the room, the stars covered the sky, _it was well past midnight, and no wonder Minerva did not bother me so much._

_If anything went wrong the wristband would alert me, I know it._

_ I hope you are proud Lily, wherever you are._

With that final thought, the potions master collapsed on the small chair next to the bed, feeling so tired but finally satisfied and proud with something he did.

0O00O0O0O0

Harry Potter woke up two days later.

The eight year old felt a light headache, but that was all.

_Strange, I remember that the headache was much worse, and the- oh my!_

Harry's hand flew to his face inspecting it. He pressed his palm on his cheek, _nothing, _he mused, _the bruise was gone! _

His hand moved to inspect his whole face to find any cut or bruise gone.

Harry scanned the room for his glasses.

_Wait, something is wrong! Where am I? What is the place?_

Harry found his glasses on the nightstand and he put them on wondering sice when did he have a nightstand or a room.

He noticed that his glasses where as good as new, which was awesome, but not as awesome as the room he was in.

The walls were painted light green and dark blue, there was a closet, a small table, a huge window, a big flush lime green carpet, the bed he was in and the nightstand alongside a small chair.

The first thing he felt was fear, _where am I?_

_ What is this place? Am I being returned to the Dursleys? Who fixed my glasses and face and gave new pyjamas _( for the first time he noticed that he was wearing blue and white stripped pyjamas instead of Dudley's oversized cloths.)

However, Harry was going to get answers as a man entered.

The man was by all means frightening.

He was wearing black robes; the stanger was tall and slim, his hair was shoulder length and velvet black, his face was pale, he had a hooked oversized nose, and coal black eyes.

Harry shifted uncomfortably as his heart sank.

_Is he a cop? Maybe my new caretaker? Am I in an orphanage like Oliver Twist? Uncle Vernon always said that he wa=ould send me there, maybe he finally did. _

Severus looked down at the small boy that tried to sink into his mattress.

His wristband had alarted the potions master second ago and he was here as fast as he could.

"Harry Potter, are you feeling any better."

Harry shook with fear, but his tongue answered for him forgetting politeness.

"H-how did you know my name?"

"I went to school with your mother Mr. Potter." Severus answered in as a matter of fact tune as he studied the boy before his eyes.

"Y-you knew my-my mother?"

"Do you have any problems with your ears child? Did I not say so just mere seconds ago?"

Harry fely his cheeks turn scarlet.

"Y-yes, s-sorry sir."

"You do not have to worry. Now, I ask you again to tell me, who are you feeling?"

"M-my head h-h-hurts a little sir."

Severus moved to the table and grabbed a flask filled with a headache reliving draught.

Harry watched the stranger pour some into a glass and walk towards the bed to probably hand it to him, what was exactly in the funny looking glass on the table, he had no idea.

Severus noticed Harry's curious green eyes following him, and he noticed the fear sparkling in them as he progressed towards him.

"This a headache reliving potion or draught."

"Potions, like in magic and wizards?"

"Of course Mr. Potter, what would they be in instead? In a quiditch game perhaps?"

For the second time Harry's cheeks turned pure red.

"Sir, what is qui-qui..." He trailed off forgetting what was next.

_He was raised by muggels Severus, the boy probably knows nothing more than basic magic._

"A game like soccer and basketball, but it is for wizards Mr. Potter, played on brooms and with different balls."

"There is no such thing as magic or wizards sir." _Was this man mad?_

_ He was familiar, I know it, but I just cannot put my finger on where I saw him._

Severus on the other hand was furious.

"Do you not know what you are child?"

"What do you means."

The potion master's thin mouth turned to a grimace,

"Petunia did not tell you anything did she?"

"You know my aunt?"

"Yes, sadly I do."

Harry's eyes turned to the size of peaches, his heart swelled and he started to fight tears.

"Please don't send me back! I'll do anything, I promise! I could help you clean your house, or serve you, or-or..." Harry started babbling much to Severus' awe.

"You do not want to return to them?"

Harry shook his head as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Why is that?" _Could it be? The bruises, the belt marks, the broken ribs, could Petunia and her husband be that low?_

"B-because, because..." He trailed off agains.

"Because?"

The only sound that came from Harry was a whimper.

"You know you could trust me Mr. Potter." Severus had never dealt with an eight year old, students yes, but other than that he had absolutely no experience, _am I doing things right?_

"Prove it."

"Pardon me?"

Harry's face went white with fear,

"I'm sorry! I..." He was babbling again.

This time Severus Snape's hand which was rested on his shoulder stopped him dead at his tracks.

"Potter, I am not going to kill you, I was simply wondering about what you said."

"But Aunt Petunia..."

"Ignore her, I promise you that you will not return to her custody if you did not wish to."

"O-okay."

Harry sniffed,

"Well, I want you to prove it, many people say that they are trustworthy, but they are not."

"Well, your mother trusted me, is that enought evidence."

"She did?"

"As a matter of fact we were neighbours, and best friends."

"R-really?"

"Are you deaf child? What did I just say?"

"S-sorry sir. I..." This time Harry told the potions master about the year of abuse he endured, watching his face flash different expressions, anger was clearly most dominate, although hurt did appear as well a sympathy.

Severus was gripping the side of the bed covers so tight that his knuckles were pearl white and the bed covers were probably forever damaged.

Once or twice he attempted to speak only to find his own voice failing him, Harry was grateful for that and felt a sense of gratitiude to whoever made the stranger stop before he talked, once he started it was much easier to continue without interruptions.

After what felt like forever, Harry was done telling the stranger about most of the times of hurt he endured in the last seven years.

Harry looked at the man, he was taring at his shoes lost in thought, _Perhaps I bored him out of his mind? But it felt so good, I feel much better! Idiot, he would probably send me back now! _

"I'm sorry sir."

The man looked up,

"What are you sorry about child?"

"I-if I annoyed you with what-what I s-said, it was stupid, and it was none of your business, but it just felt so good to tell s-someone finally..."

The man looked at him surprised,

"You certainly did not annoy me child, but you reminded me of..." And he trailed off leaving Harry to wonder of what exactly did he remind him.

Several minutes passed in silence, the potions master was once again staring at a random spot just above Harry's shoulder while Harry watched him.

In the end, Severus broke the silence,

"So Mr. Potter, your aunt never told you about magic?"

"Of course she did!"

"What exactly did she say?"

Harry hesitated but then answered,

"Uh... She said that there was no such thing as magic and she and Uncle Vernon punished me whenever I thought anything funny."

"Funny? Like what exactly?"

"Like-like if I snuck to watch cartoons with Dudley, or if we watched something in school that had anything... Uh... Like-like abnormal-yes I think that isthe word- I was punished."

The man clenched his teeth,

"And did you ever make things happen."

Harry already knew the answer.

"Promise you will not think of me as a freak?"

"I promise."

"Well, I sometimes made my hair grow back very quickly if it was shaved bad by the barber or Aunt Petunia, I-I jumped to the roof of the school a couple of times because I was trying to run away from Dudley and his gang, and such things..." Harry shifted uncomfortably.

Severus Snape sighted,

"Harry that does not make you a freak, that makes you wizard."

Harry stared at the man in disbelief, _A wizard? Me? I might have as well died and went to heaven._

He wanted to reply but he felt as if a golfball had took residence in his throat, finally he managed to croak;

"M-me, A-a-a wizard? Sir, there must besomething wrong."

"And why is that child?"

"Because-because there is no such thing as a wizard! And even if there is something such as a wizard, me? Impossible sir. I'm Harry, just-just Harry."

"Well, just Harry, take a look at this."

Severus removed something from the inside of his black long cane, Harry stared at him scared and terrified, _He is probably mad! Oh, he is going to kill me! Or maybe call aunt Petunia, killing me suddenly sounded a better thing._

The man withdrew a stick while Hary tried to apologize.

"Relax child, this is my wand."

Harry suddenly remembered what happened as he stared into the familiar wand.

"You-you saved me."

"Correct."

"You cast a-a shield, a b-blue shield, and something exploded, and you were protecting me!"

"Correct as well Mr. Potter."

Harry next did the last thing Severus suspected, he got up, crawled on his bed and hugged the startled potions master."

O0o0o0

So long conversation, shorter chapter than usual, I know, but I had to stop here to reach the main goal guys, so sorry, still I hope you liked it.

R&R

"About what?"

Severus snorted,

"After all of these years she is still furious at the mere thought of magic, how pathetic. Harry Potter if


	4. Midnight Snacks

**ABERATTION**

**CHAPTER FOUR: MEMORIES OF ME**

I'm not gonna bore you with the usual excuses, here's the new chapter, cookies or whatever authors normally promise to anyone who reviewed or will review, perhaps chocolate frogs?

Enjoy.

O0o0o0o0o

For the first time in many years Severus Snape was taken by surprise.

This boy, his archival nemesis' son, who woke up minutes ago, who _he _barely knew, was _hugging _him.

Severus was lost in thought and thankful that the child's face was buried in his shirt, the last thing he needed was anyone seeing the expression on his ashen face.

The potions master sat still hoping that the boy would let go of him soon, instead he heard sobs that confirmed that Harry Potter was crying on his robes.

Severus then patted the eight year olds back awkwardly and then started rubbing circles around the small boy's back, just like his mother used to do many years ago.

Finally after what felt like forever, Harry released a yet astonished Severus and started wiping his tears with his sleeve while he sniffed.

"I'm-I'm sorry, sir." He croaked, tears still streaming down his cheeks.

Severus out on his mask once more and looked at the boy biting his lip before answering.

"For what child."

"For getting my tears all over your shirt, and-and-" Harry sniffed before continuing, "-for cry-crying."

"Crying?" Severs himself rarely cried, preferring to bottle up everything and bury it away, a lesson he had to learn from an early age, yet he realised that it was some how important for a _normal _child to cry.

"Uncle Vernon said that boys don't cry, especially freaks."

"I am going to have a word with your uncle."

"Please don't send me back! I..." Harry started to babble like he did minutes ago, Severus fought the urge to face palm himself.

"I am not sending you back child," He fought to keep his voice low and even, "After what you told me, there is no way I would ever allow you back to the Dursley's custody, not now, not ever."

"Really? You- you actually mean it?"

This time Severus wanted to chuckle, he felt for once sympathy, but no one could know.

"For the final time Mr. Potter, are you hard of hearing?"

Harry's face would have turned red if he had not engulfed the potions master in a bone crushing hug yelling his thanks, well literally.

"Ease of child, you will wake up the whole castle, must I remind you that we are in the middle of the night?"  
>"Sorry sir, it's just... Just so amazing that I do not have to go back, this is the best Christmas ever!"<p>

It took Harry a minute to realise what the potions master said.

"Wait, hang on, castle? Are we in a- in a castle."

Severus sighted, this could take a while.

"I could explain over a cup of tea and perhaps a fast supper, or a midnight snack in this case, do you feel well enough to accompany me to the kitchen?"

"Yes sir, I feel perfectly fine."

Harry stumbled to his feet, he shivered but otherwise made his way to the kitchen.

His coldness, however, did not go unnoticed by Severus Snape, the black haired man grabbed a blanket, cast a quick warming charm on it, and draped it over the boys shoulders.

"Thank you sir!"

"No need to thank me child, I have been tending to you for the last two days, I will not have you dead now of cold."  
>"Two days sir? I am very sorry, I- how can I repay you? I don't have any money and.." He started babbling again.<p>

"That is none of your concerns child, for now you are to focus on getting better.

Harry nodded a bit reluctant but too scared to defy the stranger.

He raced to the small kitchen where Severus entered to find him dragging a chair to the oven.

"What exactly are you doing child?"  
>"Preparing food sir." Harry said as if it was the most obvious thing ever.<p>

"You are not to prepare food! Child, you could barely reach the counter!"  
>Severus cursed himself, why did he have to have a kitchen in his quarters? <em>I cannot believe myself sometimes! Then again I never suspected him much less anyone here.<em>

"It alright sir, I'm used to it, I have been cooking food ever since I was five."

"Did you see the top of the oven back then?"

"Well, no. But Aunt Petunia made me stand on a chair, as long as I was to wipe it afterwards so that no footprints would be on it of course."  
>Severus felt his heart ache as if the child's words were stabbing him.<p>

"There would be no need to prepare food under my roof child."

"What, how am I to earn my keep then?"

"Earn you keep?" Severus repeated mostly to himself.

Harry started explaining,

"Well sir, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon said that they could not afford to feed another mouth, especially that of a freak, and an ungrateful one, so I had to earn my keep, I did that by doing chores around the house, like cooking or sweeping or doing the dished or moaning the loan..."

"You were worked as a house elf?"

"A house elf? What is that sir?"

Severus figured out that this could be a good time to demonstrate, he snapped his fingers and a short young house elf appeared.

Harry shrieked and fell back from the chair, however he was caught by the same thing that made him fall in the first place.

"Is young master okay? Zenji caught you, young master should know better than to climb on chairs, young master could be hurt!"

"S-sorry."

The elf turned to Severus and bowed down as Harry studied her,

"Master Snape, do you request anything?"  
>"I offer my most sincere apologies for waking you up Zenji at this hour of the night-""<p>

He was interrupted by the house elf who started to shake her head and move her hand very quickly.

"-Master did not wake up Zenji! Zenji good house elf, she is willing to serve master, she is willing to serve Hogwarts!"

"-However I request something for the young Harry to eat."

"Harry? Harry Potter!" The house elf ran to Harry who wondered what was Hogwarts, she started to shake his hands quickly and murmur to herself.

"Zenji has lived to see this day! Zenji meet Harry Potter! Zenji i honoured sir! Zenji is honoured to meet Harry Potter! Such an honour! Lucky Zenji! Lucky indeed!"

"Zenji you are not to tell anyone, not the headmaster himself of Harry Potter's presence in here!"

"Yes Master Severus, of course, what do you wish?"

"I repeat, I would like some food for young Potter over there."

"Don't master Severus want food? Madam Pomfery said that you eat! Mistress Minerva said that you is hurt, she said that me should tell her if you don't eat!"

Severus sighted cursing the two women and their motherly over protective instincts.

"I am not hungry."  
>"Master must eat or he is punished by Mistress Minerva and Madam Pomfery!"<p>

Severus gritted his teeth,

"If they insist then a sandwich of mere jam and toast shall do."

"Excellent Master! Master Severus loves strawberry jam! Zenji will be back!"

With a pop the overexcited house elf was gone leaving a young Harry letting out giggles.

"May I inquire about what do you find so amusing?"

"Sorry sir, you like strawberry jam!"

"What is so funny about that child?"

Harry suppressed more giggles,

"Well, you don't look like a person who would love sweets!"

"I still have to eat you know."

"Who are the women Zenji was talking about? Is one of them your mother?"

"No." Severus' face paled, he remembered his mother and how the two filled her place much to his reluctance after she died.

"Sorry Severus."

"Pardon me?"  
>"Sorry sir! I did not mean to call you by your given name! I was just... It just... Please don't send me back!" Harry started talking very quickly and looked on the verge of tears.<p>

"Is English your second language child? I said that you are not going to go back to your relative's custody, not now, not ever if what you said is true, then my conscience would never allow it. I may be many things, but I am a man of my word, as for calling me by my name," Severus paused wondering whether he should give Harry Potter the liberty of using his first name when addressing, he certainly did not wish for "Snivellus" to start again, he sighted hoping to be wrong before he said;

"You are free to call me that if it makes you comfortable."

"Alright Severus, but you should call me Harry not child in return."

Severus stared at Harry as if he had grew another head,

"Pardon me?"

"I said that you should call me Harry, child feels cold, somehow, I'm sorry if-""

"There is no need to apologize ch-Harry, if using child to address you is annoying then I will call you by your given name."

Harry brightened up and was about to grant the potions master another warm bear hug when Zenji returned with a feast.

"Zenji! We just requested snacks! Not food to famish the seventh years."

"Zenji is sorry! But masters are sick! They need eat, Zenji bring food, of yes all house elves bring a lot of food, to masters! Madam Pomfery and Mistress Minerva said that Master Severus did not eat well since he went to visit Godric Hallow! They said that Master Severus is still too skinny for their liking! Master Severus is at least not a tiny as he was as a kid, but he still eats unhealthy! Naughty master Severus!"

Before Severus could speak the house elf was gone, leaving an embarrassed potions master, and an eight year old who was now laughing out loud.

Severus ignored Harry trying to hide his shame and swearing to avenge his pride, he proceeded to sit on the table in order to eat.

It took him some time to spot his jam and toast in the sea of food, by then Harry came and stood beside him.

"I am sorry sir. I did not mean to mock you, I understand if you want to punish me." The eight year old hung his head in shame.

Severus stopped making his sandwich and stared at the teary boy standing beside him.

The professor stood up as Harry closed his eyes tightly expecting pain.

"Harry, you do not need to apologize for everything, and you did nothing wrong, believe me, I am to avenge Minerva and Poppy for this, open you eyes Harry!" Severus said in a soft voice.

"You are not angry sir?"

Severus' heart ached as he looked at the boy, he recognized the fear he had in his eyes, it was not fear of the unknown, it was fear of something he knew, Severus cursed Vernon Dursley.

"Of course not Harry."

"You won't hit me?"

Severus stared.

"No." He said in a whisper softly and gently and so unlike himself.

He saw in Harry himself that moment, he saw neglect and hurt and pain, he saw mistreating, he saw nightmares, he saw what no child should see, he saw young Severus Snape.

This time, Severus scooped Harry and hugged him as the boy cried to his short, he said in the softest voice he could manage,

"I swear that I will never raise my hand on you Harry Potter."

Harry cried a little bit more, after minutes he released Severus.

"Thank you sir."  
>"Do not ever call me that again."<p>

"Okay Severus!"

Severus sat on the chair and conjured a second one for Harry, who moved towards it and sat a bit reluctantly.

"I am allowed to sit and eat Severus, right?"

"Of course." Severus said as he bit into his sandwich, it was not the best of course, no one made jam like Hagrid, he allowed a rare smile to play on his face, it was more like a small turning up of his lips, but he was Severus Snape.

He recalled Hagrid making him jam during his years at Hogwarts, he recalled how he got a barrel when his mother died, and he recalled how he ate until he passed of sugar high trying to drown the pain.

As he was lost in thought he heard Harry murmur something that sounded like "Just checking" before he sat down.

Next Harry started wolfing down as if he hadn't ate in days, which for all Severus knew was true.

"Severus what is Hogwarts?" Harry asked with a mouthful of pancakes.

"Do not speak with a mouthful Harry." _Great, I already feel like a father to an unruly child._

"Sorry, so?"

For the next hour, as Harry stuffed himself, Severus told him about Hogwarts, about the wizarding world, and about Voldemort.

"He is gone Harry, for now."  
>"Well, if he ever return you'll beat him to a pulp right?"<p>

Severus actually blushed, his heart warmed by the compliment.

"Yes Harry, if he tried to hurt you I will." He said awkwardly only to receive another unwanted hug.

O0o0o0o

After their midnight snack Severus accompanied Harry Back to the guest room.

Harry climbed up to bed as Severus smoothed the sheets like his mother did, he was going to do everything his mother did from now on.

He tucked Harry in wondering what would happen next, Harry coddled into the covers and murmured before falling asleep;

"G'night daddy."

Severus stared in horror at the bed and the child snoring softly in it.

The potions master made his way back to the kitchen, wondering what did the boy call him.

_Did he call me dad? No Severus he said daddy, _the sarcastic part of his mind said, _like that makes it any better! I cannot be his father! I can't be anyone's father! What if- what if- _Severus Snape bit his lip grimacing at the thought that terrified him the most.

_What if I turned out to be like my father? Does that child really need more pain? Has he not suffered enough? I am a spy, I am Severus Snape, no one sane would want anything to do with me much have me as their father!_

Severus kept dwelling on the idea as he sipped some tea in the sitting room, the potions master then heard a knock on the door.

He grabbed his wand, put on his robe, and headed to the door wondering who was it in the wee hours of the night.

"Good morning Severus." A man said.

"It will no longer be once we are done with you." Another man said quickly, both were masked, their masks were impossible to mistake, they were _Death Eaters_.

O0o0o

Review unless you want Severus dead in the future.


	5. In Belief

Aberration

Chapter Five: In Belief

OK, first of all let me start by giving everyone who reviewed a big thank you. And, no offence to anybody of course, not that I am complaining, but it is surprising to be from 8 to 31 reviews, a bit creepy... But awesome.

Special thanks to Snivellus Snape, our most loyal reviewer, I mean that person is wonderful!

Anyway, sorry for not updating in a month, in my defence two words, MIDYEAR EXAMS.

So enjoy, R&R.

0o0o0o0o0o0

What happened next broke all the laws of Physics; the world slowed down, Severus saw as if in a slow motion muggle movie one of the masked death eaters points his wand at his face.

As if his hand itself was trapped in the slow time it flew to the pocket of his night pants, and he pulled his wand out expecting a duel.

That is when the photo of the dark haired boy sleeping in the guest room flashed before his eyes. Severus raised the wards in the guest room instead of casting a shield charm.

Severus Snape wondered how did they get in, the castle was warded against them since Voldemort's downfall, he knew it, he was the only exception. However, Snape had no time as...

"CRUCIO!" roared on of the men.

Severus fell to his knees and bit back the urge to scream. His body felt as if it was on white-hot burning fire.

The potions master had no idea, seconds, minutes, days, or even months later the curse was lifted leaving him in traumatizing pain.

"What's the problem Snape? Forgot the meetings of the Dark Lord already? _Petrificus Totalus_!" One of the masked men said in mock care, the other sneered.

Severus' body froze because of the curse.

He looked as if he was about to say something but then Severus, still trying to control his trembling body, looked up before smirking,

"No, of course not, the Dark Lord was an _excellent _host MacNair. If I remember correctly, you got the end of his _generosity _quite often."

The man who spoke earlier shook with anger, he progressed towards Severus, the other man who Severus guessed was maybe Nott stopped him.

"Quit it Ro-MacNair! Malfoy wants that bloody traitor alive, besides we have a mission."

"You are doing this for Malfoy? Could he not have whipped out his wand and came to do a little work? I guess he preferred to send his servants instead."

"Why you little..."

Severus smirked. He no longer cared whether or whether not he angered the Death Eaters; he knew that he was in for it anyway. The minute they spoke, from their tunes, for now the coldness and the bitterness of a death eater was to him. He could not play innocent; it would only injure his pride without any results. The Death Eaters were not people to show mercy.

It was a threat to him, and he was not giving up without a fight.

"I am actually interested on how you got in." Severus stated.

No answer, not that he was expecting one.

MacNair turned to Nott,

"I will _catch up _with Severus while you search the house Nott."

Fear built up inside of Severus, it ran through his veins before he took control and answered,

"Search my house, why?"

MacNair progressed towards him, he gripped a handful of Severus' long silky greasy hair, and the potions master bit the urge to scream for the second time tonight.

"Malfoy has information that you got the boy- who-bloody-lived in here Snape, is that true?"

"Malfoy must have hit on fire whisky too hard on Christmas." Severus stated dryly.

"I am to search the house anyway."

Nott disappeared to the hallway and Severus was thankful for a moment.

He had installed wards on the house yesterday and specifically on the room Potter resides in. It took him the best part of the afternoon but it was almost perfect.

As MacNair hit him by the cruciatus again, Severus tried to numb the pain by remembering that Dumbledore would be here any minute.

It was not that Severus needed him, no, his Slytherins pride refused to confess that, but he will be saved from this ambush. Simply, Dumbledore had installed wards to alert him whenever a stranger was on the ground, especially if that stranger preformed an unforgivable on the grounds; Severus wondered what was talking him so long.

Snape thrashed around the floor. He bit his lip to stop screaming, he was not to scream in presence of a lowlife like MacNair, he was not going to give him the satisfaction of hearing that. Death Eaters lived on pain, screams were music to their ears. It only made them happier and crueler.

However, Severus patience was running short, he could not take the agony anymore, he screamed.

Severus screamed and screamed, he had to bite the urge not to cry now. It was all too much, it was all cracking his high walls of defence, it was all too much pain... he forgot pride at least his body and tongue did.

He felt so vulnerable and the bitter taste of betrayal mixed with blood in his mouth, maybe Dumbledore did not care, maybe he wanted him dead.

He heard Nott come back and say something angrily, and then Snape passed out to the open arms of unconsciousness.

0o0o0o0o

_Death Eaters were circled in an old graveyard._

_ Amongst the circle, three muggle children were curled up crying._

_ "P-p-please-please s-s-sir, I-I, please-please n-no m-m-more si-sir!" The eldest, about nine said in a teary shaky voice. An after effect of the cruciatus curse applied on him._

_ The other two children, a boy and girl probably his siblings cried louder as if agreeing with their brother, they were no older than seven years old by the looks of them._

_ The Death Eaters laughed a long cruel laugh as if the child said some type of joke._

_ "Do you realise your misdeed filth?" Said the taunting silky voice of Lord Voldemort as he stepped forward._

_ The boy trembled as the slit like red and bloodthirsty eyes studied him._

_ "I-I'm s-s-sorry!"_

_ "For what muggle?" Lord Voldemort spat the last word as if an offense to come out of his mouth._

_ The boy swallowed and cried even harder._

_ "Wrong answer filth. You simply exist muggle.-" The Death Eaters broke out laughing once again._

_ "CRUCIO!" He yelled._

_ Severus-who was now no older than twenty-one-felt like throwing up; He wanted to help the muggle siblings, but he knew that he could never do that without blowing up his cover._

_ He waited patiently for this torture to end so that he could be back in his quarters and throw up in the privacy of his bathroom for an our or so._

_ When the Dark Lord lifted the curse, he turned to his death eaters after admiring his work._

_ "They are yours now gentlemen, enjoy."_

_ The Dark Lord stepped back as curses, hexes, and jinxes filled the air._

_ Some Death Eaters preferred to beat the children up in the physical muggle way, so that they would at least understand something to pain._

_ Severus moved forward, it was one of his death Eater days; this was not what he sighed up for. This is one of the reasons of why he chose to change sides._

_ After the children died (Not so surprising) The Death Eaters started to apparrate away on Lord Voldemort's command._

_ Severus, who was more than thankful for that moved to aparate, barely concealing his disgust as the smell of blood washed over him more than ever._

_ "Severus, stay." _

_ It was a command; he had to obey._

_ As everyone left, Severus felt awful. He was terrified; nothing good came of when Voldemort asked anyone to stay. Yet, the young man kept his face blank of any emotion._

_ Malfoy, MacNair, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, Dolohov, and many Death Eaters were giving him amused looks, and some of them even had the courage to smirk his way._

_ When there was nobody left but Severus and Voldemort, the chalky white man turned to him._

_ "Severus, I could not help but notice your very poor contribution tonight." Said the silky voice._

_ "My Lord?" Merlin, Severus was scared._

_ Voldemort started to circle him like a wolf circling its pray._

_ "You did not torture the muggles, are you unwell Severus?"_

_ "My Lord, I just feel rather ill today," He lied although it would get him no where, "I-"_

_ Voldemort chuckled, a terrifying sound that sent shivers down the potion master's spine,_

_ "Old habits die hard Severus."_

_ "My lord?" _

_He knew what was coming._

_ "You still posses' sympathy Severus, you are a strong and powerful wizard, we cannot have that; it is a waste of your talent. But you will learn, even if," Voldemort paused dramatically, his red eyes twinkled the colour of blood as he raised his wand to Severus, "Suffering and pain were to be your tutors. CRUCIO!"_

_ He then felt it, pain, so much pain, the master of all types' of cruciatus in the world, it hurt, with every second he descended into a new level in hell._

"MAKE IT STOP!" Severus screamed at the top of his lungs.

He was covered in a thin layer of sweat; his heart was pounding as if it was wild animal threatening to shatter his ribcage, every particle in his body ached.

Severus noticed that his arms were covering his ears; he lowered them examining his bandaged left arm. _The infirmary._

The concerned blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore met the onyx scared eyes of Severus Snape,

"Severus my boy, calm down." His voice was calm.

_Damn it! _Severus thought; _that man was too calm for his own good sometimes._

"What happened? What is this place Albus? Where am I? What is going on?"

Dumbledore chuckled,

"One question at a time my boy, one question at a time Severus."

"Listen to me headmaster," Severus threatened trying not to yell, "I demand to know what happened."

"I was wishing you would tell me Severus. I found you lying unconscious on your carpet, screaming." The head master said grimly.

"Death Eaters," Severus answered right away, he closed his eyes as the pain of the cruciatus nibbled at his existence, "They were here. They attacked me. Nott and MacNair, Malfoy sent them here."

The headmaster looked at him surprised,

"Severus, Death Eaters cannot enter the wards. Even if they did with a very strong and rare dark art, somehow, which is unlikely, the wards never indicated any death eaters on the grounds, just students. They certainly never alerted me about Nott and MacNair."

Severus' face regained some colour, he was furious.

"So I imagined last night Albus? They were here, I saw them! I was _tortured _by them Albus, tortured for the god damn night!"

"Severus my boy, I think you are confused. Poppy thinks that it is your injury that-"

Severus could no longer take it,

"I AM NOT MAD YOU CRAZY OLD MAN! I SAW THEM; I AM NOT BLOODY HALLUCINATING BECAUSE OF THAT GOD DAMN SCRATCH THANKS TO THISE BLASTED SIXTH YEARS! THEY WERE HERE, THEY SENT ME TO HELL!"

The headmaster seemed as calm as ever,

"Severus, that might have been a nightmare for-"

"IT WAS NOT A NIGHTMARE ALBUS! I FELT IT!" He took deep breaths and calmed himself, "Poppy would have seen it in he diagnosis, it was not a nightmare, I am sure Albus." A hint of desperation was appearing in his husky silky voice,

"Severus, both you and I know that your nightmares specifically are more than simple night terrors, the wards never picked a death eater, it was probably a panic attack my child, the dream was so real-"

"DAMN YOU AND YOUR WARDS ALBUS! I AM NOT AN EMOTIONAL ROLLERSKATER FOR MELIN'S SAKE!"

Severus attempted to get up, everywhere ached, but he did not care, he _had _to get out of here.

"Severus, child, calm down, Madam Pomfery-"

"-Could visit my quarters later," He said as he put on a cloak and slipped his feet into a pair of black slippers that were at the foot of his bed.

He walked to the door and turned once,

"And Albus, I am not a child; I never was and I will never be."

The old wizard sighted.

0o00oo0o0o

Severus made his way back to the dungeons.

He was fuming as he walked through the halls. The potions master forgot about Harry Potter in his quarters until now, he panicked.

Severus ran back to his room, his heart pounded with fear, his body ached, but he had to get to Harry Potter.

What time was it? Was Harry okay? The Death Eaters could not have found him could they? Then he must be panicking- before he knew it, Severus was at the door of his personal quarters.

He murmured the password and ran inside.

What he found startled him beyond anything he had expected.

Harry was curled up on the sofa cocooned in blankets, deep asleep.

On the other couch beside him, Minerva McGonagall was sitting and reading a book, probably related to Transfiguration.

"Good afternoon Severus." She greeted calmly as she closed the book and met his eyes.

"Minerva I-"

"-Care to explain why the missing Harry Potter is at residence in your guest room?"

"Minerva, please."

"Please what Severus? Is this why you have been neglecting your health for the past two days, you have been tending to the boy?"

"If you would listen!" Snape said with a hint of anger in his voice.

Harry stirred in his sleep as if he actually heard Severus, both adults shared a look.

"Let us proceed to the kitchen Minerva, I could tell you everything then."

The deputy head mistress got up and gave Snape a look of you-better-do-so before following him to the kitchen.

The two of them sat down. Minerva called a house elf that came back with tea and sandwiches.

Severus ate nothing much to McGonagall disappointment.

They sat there talking about the events of the past two days. Minerva listened carefully to everything her young colleague had to say. When Severus finished telling her about the years of abuse the saviour of the wizarding word suffered he took a second to stare at the furious witch.

"I knew Severus! I told Albus from the beginning that they are not suitable to take care of a flobberworm much less a child! When I tell him-"

"- You can not tell Albus, Minerva please, he will not listen, he will send the boy back to the Dursley's custody even if he was on a stretcher."

She studied the desperate young man before her eyes. It was still a little strange to see him act almost... Human... She was somehow every now and then surprised when he dropped the silky sarcastic voice and spoke with a voice full of emotion, whatever happened to Harry Potter it was very serious to have Severus Snape this concerned.

"Severus what will you do then? Albus will surely not send him back if you told him what you ju-"

"-He will Minerva, believe me he will."

"What are you going to do then?"

Severus stared at the tablecloth that suddenly became very interesting.

"I do not have any any idea."

An uncomfortable atmosphere of silence as thick as fog fell on the kitchen, Severus spoke next.

"You will not tell him will you Minerva?"

The older witch shook her head in an instant,

"I will not dream of it Severus, that is if what you told me is true."  
>"I swear, the boy told me him self." Severus fell silent for a second, "I AM NOT MAD!"<p>

His breathing was heavy and he took the transfiguration professor by surprise, another thing about Severus Snape: He preferred to mask his emotions and bottle them, and if he ever allowed them the luxury of seeping out it was in the custody of his privacy nothing else.

Maybe sometimes her, but still.

"I never said-"

"I'm sorry it's just that..."

The potions master told her everything except his nightmare. He told her about the attack last night, about his "conversation" with the headmaster this morning, and about how stupid he felt the headmaster was.

"What terrified me the most is that Albus is right, it is unlikely that they enter the grounds."

By the end of his story, Minerva McGonagall was speechless. Thankfully, he was saved the agony of more talking when a sleepy Harry entered the kitchen.

Severus tried not to laugh at how the boy looked right now; his wild hair was sticking up at all weird directions, his face was still flushed from the warmth of the blankets, his emerald green eyes searched the room as he wiped away some drool of his cheek.

McGonagall smiled.

"Good morning Harry." She said kindly.

Harry jumped and then was shook awake. It was as if kindness was something he forgot long time ago. Instead of replying or anything he ran to the stove murmuring apologies.

Minerva was taken back by the child's sudden reaction, on the other hand Severus was almost taken back, he jumped to the boy's side.

Harry cowered away and pressed himself into the wall behind him. He closed his bright green eyes as if the kitchen would dissolve then. Before the emerald orbs closed Severus noted fear not of thee unknown, it was the fear of something Potter knew, it was the fear that shone in Severus' eyes when he was his age.

Severus shook the memories away. Harry had his arms shielding his face from am expected future blow, Severus approached him in one long stride and then he grabbed his wrists.

"I am sorry!"

"Child calm down," Severus said using his most soothing and calm tune. "I will not hit you."

Harry heard nothing of what the elder man said.

The transfiguration professor who was forgotten on the chair stared. The boy who lived, James and Lily Potter's son, this child clearly had an awful childhood.

Severus kept repeating "I will not hit you," or "You are safe here child," until Harry finally heard him and calmed down.

He opened his eyes slowly,

"Sorry sir."  
>"You do not need to apologize for everything child."<p>

Harry remembered the man from last night,

"You came back!"

"Of course, look I am so sorry I left I-"

"You were hurt! I saw them, the two masked evil guys! They were here!"

Severus was caught between relief and fear; Relief that he was sane and fear of what exactly happened to the abused boy before his eyes.

"Did they see you? Were you hurt child?"

Harry shook his head tearfully,

"They-they hurt you. They had their wands and said something and you fell to the floor screaming and clutching your h-head, I was scared for-for you. I thought you..." And then Harry trailed off before he said "died".

Severus as stunned, the boy cared about him? No one ever did and no one ever would, he was the greasy git of the dungeons, the slimy Slytherin, the git who lived for nothing but his potions in other peoples eyes.

Minerva watched rooted to her spot.

However, before any of the adults had a chance to reply Harry went on to reply again,

"I wanted to-to help, I really did sir... But I could not-I could not get out of the room, it was as if I was locked inside by an invisible wall, and the evil other man- he could not see me! And then while you screamed they both left, the one who-who searched the house said that someone, Dumble- I don't know his-his name exactly, but he was coming, they hit you again and you passed out. And then a man with a tall silver beard and purple night cloths came, he dragged you away, I was so scared, I thought you left me forever! I thought I had to return to the Dursleys."

Harry paused as the adults looked at him,

"The the nice woman-" He pointed at the professor shakily, "-came, she somehow knew I was there she said that you were fine, and gave me a funny drink like the one you gave me, and I fell asleep. I so-so sorry!"

Severus was not sure what was Harry apologizing for, he was stunned, Potter's son of all people cared.

He was even more surprised when Harry hugged him and started crying to his cloak, Severus rubbed the broken child's back awkwardly.

"You are the only 0ne who-who ever cared sir." Harry said, his voice a little muffled by his sobs.

Severus wished that he could find his voice to reply, he felt the same way.

Mean while, Minerva got up, she looked at the two and said:

"Believe me child, he feels the same way." She smiled and left the two hurt souls who probably never heard her, too lost in their very similar worlds.

O0o0o0o

So, what was good? What was bad? What was in the mood? What was sad?

Hey, that rimed!

So I edited this a little since some people started PM-ing me hat Death Eaters cannot enter Hogwarts.

I know that, but guys, as some reviews clarified, Nott almost called MacNair something that starts with Ro, did no one notice that?

Please think before you start yelling at me, not everyone of course.

Once again. Thanks for all the reviews, a bit more won't hurt really, enjoy!


	6. Mischief Manged, Sort Of

Aberration

Chapter Six: Mischief Managed, Sort of

**I would like to start by thanking everyone who reviewed for the last chapter including: Snivellus Snape, Dandelion, Toodles, Animegirl1279, and all the guest reviewers beside many others. Thank you everyone.**

** Anyone, now a lot seem to have hypothesis for the whole scenario with the Death Eaters in the last chapter. I got many PMs, so yes as some of you hinted those were not real Death Eaters, at least not Nott and MacNair. There is a loophole in the security you know.**

** Any way, enjoy.**

** O0o0o0o**

The next few days flew by for Severus Snape and Harry Potter.

It has been almost four weeks since the attack on Snape. It has been exactly a week since Harry Potter mysteriously disappeared.

The Dursleys did not really mind unless you counted the loss of their house elf as when the ministry passed by the house was much dirtier than its usual standards. The disappearance of the boy who lived has been the head title in the Daily Prophet for five days.

Although the order tried to shush things up and keep it secret. Nevertheless, Rita Skeeter managed to bring out the disappearance of the eight year old to the public. How exactly did that woman know? No one has figured that out yet.

Needless to say, Harry was stunned when he saw his name on the cover of the Daily Prophet above a moving picture of his baby self.

Yet, the past week was by far the best week of Harry's life, the best he could remember of course. Professor Snape turned out to be a very good man so did the woman who he now knew as Minerva McGonagall.

Harry was also shocked when he woke up a day after Severus returned to find even more gifts than the ones Dudley had received for Christmas. His gifts were certainly better.

From the chest filled with toys, to new cloths, to many books with strange titles like A Beginners Guide to Potions Brewing (It took Severus an hour to explain Potions and his job, only to promise Harry that they would try some simple potions later much to the joy of the enthusiastic boy.).

Above all those was the gift he received from McGonagall. It was a toy broomstick with a small little golden ball that flied around his head. Harry feared that he was going to return to cleaning after having so much fun. In fact, he started sweeping the floor with it. The broomstick took over an hour of explanation from an over enthusiastic Minerva while Severus just sighted and face palmed himself a few times.

Harry chuckled alongside the transfiguration professor after some encouragement and reassurance that Severus was not going to hit him for laughing.

Severus Snape could not have counted the times he repeated phrases such as "I will not hit you Harry, I swear." and "No need to apologize" in the past five days. Yet he did not care if he had to repeat that a million times over, as long as Harry understood that he was a child and not a slave.

Harry was slowly coaxing out of his shell and acting like other children. Severus hopped that it would stay like this after today.

What was so special about today? Here is the answer; Today is the first day of term after the Christmas break. Today Severus had to go back to teaching.

Although the potions master wanted to take it off not so sure that he could leave Harry alone he could not. Dumbledore would know that something was up.

Although Harry had reassured Snape several times that he could do fine on his own or that he was used to it the potions master was very reluctant. In the end, Harry told him about the many times his relatives left him alone for a week or after evacuating the fridge and locking the door that is.

Severus almost broke his fingers from clenching his fists so hard. If anything, he became more determined not to leave the youth alone.

After much struggle, Minerva, who was surprised that Snape actually cared, convinced her young colleague that Harry was fine and safe inside Hogwarts. (Severus believed that a few days ago, but especially after finding nothing about the attack he was not so sure.)

Between both of the professors' break they could check on him almost every hour. Plus Zenji was more than glad to bring him whatever he wanted.

So right now, after Severus said goodbye to Harry who hugged him, (Severus started to get used to that) He to the dungeons.

The potions master's first class for the day was first year Gryffindors and Slytherins.

The class did not go well. Actually, Severus had to deduct points from the 11-year-old Weasley and give them each detention for experimenting in his class. Hence, they blew up their cauldron and two other ones.

As the class left, Snape rubbed his temples. He wished he could go and check on Harry, but sadly, he had a class of Fifth year that was to arrive any time now.

He sighted. This was going to be a very long day.

O0o00o0o

"So George where exactly are Snape's quarters?"

"Hang on a sec Fred, I'm checking it out."

The two Weasley twins were safely hidden in the bathroom on the second floor. Luckily for them moaning Myrtle was not there.

Snape deducted points from Gryffindor, and they were determined to revenge. So here they were studying their newest foundation, the Marauder's Map, in search for the potion master's quarters. Booby trapping the place with dung bombs sounded good enough.

"Are you sure teachers sleep here in the school? I mean, well, are you sure that old greasy git sleep at all George?"

"He's gotta have a place here. Found it!"

"The dungeons?"

"Strange enough no it is not in the dungeons. You got the dung bombs?" asked George.

Fred held out a fairly large sack filled with them. He grinned at his brother and nodded.

The two slipped out making sure not to pass anyone.

Why? Well, they were supposed to be in the History of Magic class; it was not that Professor Binns would notice much less care. However, Professor McGonagall was less merciful.

As they crept through the hallways to the supposed quarters, the twins wondered what was in Snape's rooms. Maybe his living room had chains dangling down from the ceiling like in Filch's office. Even maybe corpses that were laid out to be pickeled in a jar. Maybe even tanks holding human blood in them as it was fairly rumoured that Snape was a vampire.

Finally, the mischievous twins reached the grand oak doors with heads buzzing with questions and a nagging curiosity.

"Alohomora!" one of them whispered.

The door did not budge. They tried repeatedly without success.

"Blimey, the git must've warded the place!" Fred mused.

"What now?"

"Wait; hang on George, I think someone's getting out."

George pushed his brother behind a wall.

"Let's use that spell."

"But we haven't mastered it yet Fred. But I guess it'd be worth yet."

They both murmured the incantation to a simple invisibility charm they found in Percy Weasley's advanced book last summer.

The two twins had practiced it all summer hoping to master it. They succeeded, but sadly, the charm was simple, they would lose their invisibility if they lost their concentration. That was hard for record.

"So you can't see me right Fred?"

"Nope, and you can't see me George."

"Uh-uh, let's get going."

The two twins positioned themselves to the side of the huge door waiting for whoever wanted to come out to hurry up and do so as they had transfiguration in thirty minutes.

After a minute or so the door opened.

It took all the concentration both of the twins had not to become visible and expose themselves in front of McGonagall, who emerged from the door.

The Professor looked at them as if seeing them. For a moment, they thought that they had failed. When she attempted to grab the thin air that was supposed to be them, the twins thought fast and skinny as they were, the two easily slid through the partly opened door.

When they were sure that McGonagall was gone, their spell broke immediately and both burst out;

"What in the name of bloody hell was she doing here?"

Fred shrugged, "We gotta work quickly, 25 minutes 'til class. We'll later muse about that."

The twins looked around the room. Their jaws dropped. The room was in a warm but strangely dark shade of green, one extremely large bookcase was on the far huge wall. In the middle of the room was a a big coffee table made of the same wood as the door. A big black leather couch and two matching small recliners surrounded the coffee table. The rug bellow their feet was the same shade of green as the wall and it was plain and very neat with no bloodstains, corpses, skulls, or creepy animals. Finally, the fireplace was in the corner with a neat pot of floo powder and an antique black grandfather clock ticking above it.

"Wow, who knew Snape could decorate?" both twins chorused.

After they finished admiring the amazing place, Fred turned to George with an evil grin.

"Well he'll have to redecorate then. Almost makes feel bad."

George mirrored his twin's grin,

"Almost."

George pulled out the first dung bomb and was about to place it on the couch when some one entered.

A boy not more than six was flying a toy broomstick and trying to catch a small snitch flew right over their heads. The boy took notice of them, pulled from his small dive and looked at them almost horror-stricken.

"Wh-who are you? What are you doing here?" He murmured.

"I could ask you the same thing kid. Watcha doing at Hogwarts? Aren't you too young to be in the castle anyways? Are six?"

The boy would have pouted if he was not so scared,

"I'm-I'm eight and a half by the way."

"Ouch!" Fred yelled out.

His hand flew to his neck where he shook off a small ladybug.

"It bit me!"

He glared at the insect while his twin smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Harry repeated.

"Well if you won't tell anyone, we're about to booby trap this place with dung bombs." They both said with a shrug.

"Why would you do that?" Harry said forgetting his fear for a minute.

"Planning to get back on Snape-"

"-That evil git."

"Professor Snape? Why is he a git? Severus is one of the nicest people I've ever met!"  
>"Severus?" One of the twins said while the others murmured "You certainly haven't met anyone then."<p>

"That's his name, and of course I did, I met loads of people!"

"And Snape was the best?" Both twins said at the same time amazed.

Harry nodded not really understanding the twins. _He gave me food, new cloths, and amazing toys! He soothed me after nightmares and made sure I ate all types of delicious food._

_ He was angry with the Dursleys and he never was angry with me, he never yelled at me or hit me. He even swore not to! He knew my mother and father and told me stories about them! He is the kindest man I even met!_ Harry thought rather furiously.

"He must've brainwashed you or something kid."

"He did not! Severus is the kindest man I ever met! He is very nice and-"

"You sure did not mix him up with someone else? I mean, Snape and nice in a sentence without 'not', I'm not buying that."

"You gotta have mixed him up with someone, though that's not easy."

Both twins laughed while Harry fumed slightly. His anger was slowly overflowing his fear.

"So who are you?"

"Where's Snape?"

"Are you imprisoned here?"  
>"Is he gonna pickle you into potion ingredients?"<p>

"We could help you escape you know."

Soon many questions overwhelmed Harry. This was not fair. _They judged him completely wrong! I cannot believe them!_

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter, and no, Severus did not imprison me here!"

Both boys' eyebrows flew to their foreheads.

"Harry Potter?"

"He must've kidnapped him!"

Suddenly George stared at his watch; a panicked look took over his face.

"You know Fred; we gotta get out of here."

"We haven't even gone with the plan yet!"

"Snape 'll be here any moment!"

"He'll slit our throats if he saw us here!"

"Well you did break into his quarters!" Harry tried to point out.

Both turned to the boy again.

"We gotta get you out of here!" Both chorused.

"But-" Harry tried to protest.

"-Charlie once said that he could cut your figures and turn them to a soup!"

"Or rip out your eyeballs and store them!"

"Or he could cut off our heads and hang them over his fireplace!"

A sudden image of the two boys' heads above the fire flew to Harry's mind.

Fred and George continued explaining how evil Snape was and what was he going to do with them and him specifically.

"Maybe we could tell him that we were sent here."

"Or that we were looking for him to ask him something."

"What about telling him the truth?" Both boys jumped.

The speaker was not Harry, no. It was the potions master himself. _How did he get in here, I could've swore I heard nothing!_ Both boys thought.

Harry was trembling. What if Severus was angry with him? He allowed them here. He did not do anything. He did not call anyone.

"Err... We were just... Err..."

"We wanted to ask you a potions question professor."

Severus studied them but left Harry from his gaze. He mentally noted that the boy was trembling. _He probably thinks I'm angry with him... _Severus fought the urge to sight.

He turned his complete attention to the boys and shot them with a 'Snape glare', he knew that they would not hold that lie.

"And what would that question be?"

"Uh... It was about..."

"Err..."

They eyed each other nervously.

"Yes?"

"Uh... About a bezore." One of them finally said.

Snape wanted to smirk,

"What about bezors?"

"Uh..."

After a minute or two the potions master got sick with their hopelessness and decided to interfere.

"You want to ask that question with a bag of dung bombs?"  
>"We had them because we'll give them to Lee Jordan during lunch."<p>

"We made the formula ourselves."

That was not a complete lie at least.

"And do you think that my quarters would have been a perfect place to experiment with them?"

They both shook their heads.

"What happened here?" He asked Harry.

Both twins did not fail to note that his tone became softer and gentler.

"They-they came here sir-Severus. They were trying t-to booby-trap the place with the dung bombs and I did not notice them until I flew to the living room."

"Very well child. You could go and do whatever you want."

"Sir! Why do you have Harry Potter here?" Fred suddenly asked.

"Who told you that this is Harry Potter? Because I could assure you that he is not."

"But sir he said so."

Harry trembled and wished the earth would just suck him. _I am doomed!_

Severus answered immediately.

"My nephew finds it very funny to mess with people like that. For this I must apologize actually."

Snape eyed Harry. The eight year old took a moment to realize what Severus meant. A little stunned by the potions master's quick thinking he turned to the red haired twins.

"I'm sorry. I am Harry S-Snape." Said Harry a bit uncertain. _God, I wish I was._

"I thought that... Well I thought that it would be funny... The look on your faces and all..."

Both boys looked at him uncertainly.

Silence fell over the room like a heavy wet blanket. For a moment the boy studied the eight year old convinced that Snape is lying. Severus did not miss their doubts.

He knew that if he did not kill the suspicion rumours would start, so with more quick thinking he turned to Harry.

For a minute Severus turned to him. It was one of those times where he thanked god that he could do none vocal and wand less magic. He thought of a charm he looked up the other day for cases like this. Quickly, the scar was gone for a few minutes.

"Harry will you please raise you fringe?"

Harry panicked, what was Severus thinking, that was were he had the scar.

No scar at all.

"Now both of you will receive severe detention, and I will certainly speak to your head of the house."

"Sorry sir we-"

"-Moreover you will write a three foot long essay about privacy. And thirty points from Gryffindor each."

"But sir! That's sixty points!"

"I'm glad you can count , now if you please get out of here."

The boys sent the man a glare before going out. Sad and depressed they made their way to Transfiguration hoping not to lose more points for being late.

Unknown to everyone someone was having a very great day.

O00o0o

So do you like it? Try and guess who that someone is.


End file.
